


double caramel

by sizhu



Series: consider everything that grows [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Dogs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: In which Yuuri meets Viktor at the park in the fall. Piles of leaves are demolished by excited pups. Viktor has an awkward crush on the cute barista he met. Yuuri doesn't remember his name, butdoesremember his ridiculous order.





	double caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - promises (and I guess, pair, too, if you count Vicchan and Makkachin)
> 
> Hi, I'm on a writing roll. Two posts in one day!

Autumn leaves tumbled across the park in the gentle—but chilly—breeze. A few bright, crunchy orange ones caught on Yuuri’s sneakers. Vicchan bounced through piles of leaves, barking excitedly with every satisfying crunch. She cut off with a surprised yip when she misjudged the size of the next pile and promptly disappeared into it. Yuuri couldn’t help himself; he snorted out an ugly laugh before he could push himself off the bench. Shaking leaves from his shoes, he started toward the pile that swallowed his dog.

“Vicchan!” Yuuri wheezed through laughter. “C’m’ere, girl. Are you okay?”

Before Vicchan could respond to her master’s call, a large mass barreled passed Yuuri and straight into the giant pile. Yuuri squawked. He made a grab for the mass—what he now recognized as a much, much larger version of his Vicchan. He missed the dog’s collar and just fingers just barely brushed through brown curls.

“Wait! No!” The dog either did not hear Yuuri, or just ignored him. “You’re—”

A high yelp cut him off. His face contorted with worry. He gnawed on his bottom lip before rushing forward. In his haste to check if Vicchan was okay, he kicked up leaves behind him.

“ _Makkachin_!”

Yuuri startled out of his skin at the sharp, commanding voice calling from behind him. On cue, the large mass of excited poodle emerged from the leaves, and trotted toward the owner of the new voice. Yuuri watched, baffled and befuddled as his own toy of a dog popped out of the thoroughly demolished pile and bounced after ‘Makkachin’ like the new dog was the coolest thing ever. He scooped Vicchan up into his arms to check for—anything. To his overwhelming relief, nothing was wrong. She hadn’t been squished to injury. His baby girl was fine.

“I’m so sorry about that,” the newcomer said once he got ‘Makkachin’ under control. “She’s like an old pup— Yuuri, right? From the cafe?”

“Huh?” Yuuri looked up. He blinked at the would-be stranger. “… Oh. You’re double caramel white mocha.”

To Yuuri’s surprise and confusion, Double Caramel White Mocha… Blushed? Yuuri arched his eyebrows at this. He tilted his head to the side, curious until Vicchan broke in with demanding kisses to his face. Shaking his head and tilting it up so that she couldn’t get to his mouth, he couldn’t stifle the giggles. He was well aware that Double Caramel White Mocha was watching him, but Vicchan was more important than the—admittedly very attractive—stranger who orders ridiculous things like, _"Can I get a venti soy blonde white chocolate mocha with two pumps of caramel and an extra shot of espresso?_ ” But he was at least polite about it, so there was that. And the tip was beyond better than average—two reasons why Yuuri actually remembered him. And being the most beautiful human being to ever set foot in his cafe certainly didn’t hurt his memory. But that was neither here nor there. Double Caramel White Mocha’s dog nearly crushed Vicchan, so Yuuri had to at least _try_ to look cross. (He couldn’t. He loved all dogs, and Makkachin just looked like she never meant any harm, she just didn’t know how big she was. Double Caramel White Mocha cleared his throat, rubbing at the back of his neck. Yuuri blinked out of his thoughts and up at him. Vicchan butted her head against Yuuri’s chin as she wiggled to lie over Yuuri’s shoulder like a baby. Yuuri absently scratched the scruff of her neck while waiting for Double Caramel White Mocha to speak.

“So, uh, like I said—” he stopped, shuffling his feet. “I’m so sorry about Makkachin. She’s normally better behaved.”

“It’s—fine,” Yuuri said, pressing his cheek against Vicchan’s head. “She’s not hurt, so it’s okay. And she seems to like your Makkachin, so…”

At her name, Makkachin perked up and wiggled out of Viktor’s loose hold on her collar. She barked—no, it was more of a _boof_ —at Yuuri’s feet, nosing his knee. Yuuri couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. He knelt down and set Vicchan in front of her, ruffling the fur on their heads. Vicchan wagged her whole body with her tail, making Yuuri laugh. He barely caught sight of Double Caramel White Mocha pressing a hand to his heart from the corner of his eye.

“Such good girls,” Yuuri praised. “A good pair of best girls.”

Double Caramel White Mocha made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Yuuri really should learn his name… Especially since Vicchan and Makkachin seemed to like each other so much. Said dog duo had escaped from Yuuri’s attention to go play with each other in what remained of the giant leaf pile. They did make a good pair - Makkachin kicking up leaves in the air and Vicchan jumped at them, chomping her teeth at them. Yuuri giggled, running a hand through his messy hair.

“ _Marry me_.”

Yuuri blinked several times, turning from the dogs to Double Caramel White Mocha.

“…I’m sorry?”

A terrified whine came from Double Caramel White Mocha’s mouth. It was then Yuuri realized that he had not meant to utter that sudden and strange request. Yuuri’s baffled look shifted to one of mild amusement.

“Oh my God, I am _so sorry_ ,” Double Caramel White Mocha said, his breath catching and making him cough as the words rushed out faster than he could process them. “I didn’t—oh, jeez, you must think I’m such a creep. First I remember your name from your name tag and now… I swear, I’m not—!”

Yuuri decided to take pity on this stupidly attractive, very silly man. He managed a smile as he quirked a brow, with a hand rested on his hip. “How about an actual _date_ first?”

Double Caramel White Mocha opened his mouth to speak again, but Yuuri held his free hand up.

“Or, oh, I don’t know, your name?” Yuuri finished. Amusement flickered in his eyes.

Double Caramel White Mocha flushed. His whole face, from his ears to under his shirt and coat. “Viktor. My name is Viktor.”

“Okay, Viktor,” Yuuri said, trying the name out slowly. He nodded. “You can pick me up after work on Friday.”

With that, Yuuri started walking away, clicking his tongue for Vicchan to follow him. As he bent to clip her leash, he heard Viktor calling after him.

“It’s a date, then, Yuuri!” Viktor waved excitedly, eyes shining bright. “Friday. I won’t be late, I promise!”

Yuuri shook his head with a smile and waved back before he disappeared from the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks be to [@ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/pseuds/ADreamingSongbird) for Viktor's silly coffee order. 
> 
> Viktor totally didn’t add the two pumps of caramel because he got distracted by Yuuri’s eyes. Of course not.  
>  ~~he did~~
> 
> Also, while I was writing Vicchan and Makkachin playing in the leaves? My brain totally supplied that scene from Legally Blonde 2 where that one politician just goes, "MY DOG IS A LESBIAN." 
> 
> Good times. #iconic


End file.
